


Emma Wayne

by HeroRusher



Category: Batman - Fandom, Comic books - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU, Red Robin - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Earth Three, F/M, Kidnapping, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince have a child? - this is a really shitty description, I'm sorry. This may or may not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

Emma Wayne: born of Earth, but raised by the Amazons. From the beginning, Emma was loved by all those around her; her mother, Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscira, and Bruce Wayne, Billionaire “Playboy” of Gotham City. Many years ago, Bruce and Diana had met when the Justice League of America was formed, and though Bruce always swore he worked alone, he always had a Robin at his side when hunting the villains of Gotham as The Dark Knight.

Long after the two had met, and after Batman had already had his first Robin, the two had finally become very close with one another; eventually bringing a baby girl to the world. A child they named Emma. Diana had always liked that name, so who was Bruce to argue when it came to the women in his life?

Diana would take Emma to Themyscira to train with the Amazons most of her life, but she still got to spend time with her father, and the boys he had taken in over the years. Dick Grayson has always loved having a sister. Dick knew Bruce would eventually find love, and he always felt it would be found in the Amazonian Princess. Jason Todd was skeptical about this half human-half Amazon girl; but he soon came to learn how much alike they are in personality. Both very brute to get the job done, but soft when it came to other’s feelings.

Now, Emma was never allowed to fight crime in Gotham because of Batman’s no meta rule, but when the third Robin had joined the team – Timothy Drake – Bruce had let her train with his new protégé. Timothy was smaller than the rest, and the least trained physically. He was very smart; figuring out the Batman’s identity by the time he was nine years-old; and though Bruce had his daughter, he still became very violent after Jason was murdered. At that point, Diana had taken Emma away so that she would not endear Bruce’s acting out; he was lost until Timothy found him.

Bruce loves his girls dearly, but when Jason died, something inside him broke; something that could not be fixed until Tim made him realize Batman needs a Robin. Then, and only then did Diana allow Emma back on man’s world with her father, and to meet the new Robin. Both near the same age, both young, but both so very fascinated with one another. Dick and Jason are both older than Emma, so she did not always connect with them the way she could with Timothy.

When Timothy quit being Robin, Emma made a new friend; one Tim had been friends with for a few years while flying around as Robin. Stephanie Brown – Spoiler – and eventually a Robin. Emma loved Stephanie, but even she could see that Steph was not ready to work alongside the Dark Knight. Stephanie was not mature enough for that role just yet.

As the years had gone by, Timothy had taken his role as Robin once again, and Stephanie as Spoiler. But it wasn’t until after Timothy was officially adopted by Bruce, that things went crazy. A young assassin named Damian Wayne had entered the picture. Emma was with Diana on Themyscira when the ten-year-old who claimed to be Bruce Wayne’s biological son nearly killed her best friend. Diana felt sad for her daughter, and let her go home to Gotham immediately after learning of the situation; Diana knew Emma would not be able to focus until she could see for herself that Timothy would live.

Damian had never heard of Emma until the day she barged back into her home with a death sentences for the young boy. With Diana at Bruce’s side, Talia al Guhl was none the wiser to Emma’s existence. One thing Amazons have always been good at is keeping things well hidden from those that do not need to know such secrets. Damian was furious when he learned he had a sister; one related to him by blood. He had grown up thinking he was the true heir to the Wayne legacy of the Bat. To be the Prince of Gotham.

“You nearly killed him, you little cretin!” Emma shouts as she bounds to tackle Damian.

“Mother never spoke of you. You say that you are my half-sister, but if Mother did not know, then it is a lie!” Damian shouts back.

“Maybe your Mother is not as smart as you think. My mother is an Amazon, and Amazons have always been good at hiding things.”

“You are no Amazon; you are half human. Unworthy of both lives.”

“You know nothing of who I am; and clearly you are not deserving of anything if you think you can come into my home, and nearly kill my best friend!”

“This Drake kid is unworthy of his title. He is no Robin.”

“That Drake kid is more worthy of anything you could ever want. He has earned his role as Robin; to fight alongside my Father. To-”

“Then why do you not fight with Father?” Damian interrupts her.

“Because I am not all human; I respect his wishes because he knows how strong I am – as do I – so I do not wish to bring more harm than good to my city.”

“Then you are truly weak if you cannot control yourself when the time matters.”

“You talk about being weak when the first thing you do when you see Timothy, is attack him while his back is turned. You are weak, and selfish, for thinking Father would take you as his Robin when you have not earned anything from this family. I will recognize that this is your family now too, but I will not respect you until you see that you are not the only one here,” Emma speaks darkly. “Just remember this, Damian, Timothy went easy on you, but I will not should I need to stop you,” Emma concludes as the Batmobile pulls into the cave; leaving to tend to her Timothy’s wounds.

Months later, the Black Lanterns had arrived, and Darkseid was soon to follow. Taking a Father from three young children. Two whom loved him with all their hearts, and one of them who didn’t believe that Bruce was really dead. No one believed Timothy, not even Emma – not fully, anyways. But she still traveled the world with him after Dick had taken the Batman mantel, and gave the Robin title to Damian; causing another fight between Timothy and Damian. Tim felt betrayed, and was heartbroken for so long. Emma didn’t want to leave his side knowing that Tim was mourning more than their Father’s lost, but after he agreed to work with Ra’s al Guhl, she could no longer be with him. He was changing, and she needed to be with her sisters on Themyscira, and her Mother.

Diana took Bruce’s death harshly; she has not left her room on the island in months, so Emma mourns with her. Both not sure what to do since the most important man in each of their lives is gone. The other Amazons are not sure what to do with the two weeping, mourning, women because they do not understand how they love man’s world.

Emma still had hope in Timothy, and when the day came that Bruce was found, nothing changed. Diana and Emma were full of hope and love again, but Tim was still very closed off, and Emma didn’t know how to handle him. She felt like she was on eggshells with him, and all she wanted to do was love him. While Timothy was traveling, and Emma stayed with her Amazon sisters, she realized that she could not just love Timothy as a brother. It was too hard; she never saw him as a brother – a best friend, yes, but never a brother.

The love that had been growing for him was finally spilled after Tim took down Ra’s; protecting Gotham, but it wasn’t until Tim felt satisfied with how the world was spinning, and all was right with the return of his friends and family, did Timothy understand how his pseudo sister feels about him. So he talked it over with Bruce, and had the adoption papers annulled; knowing that was the only way he and Emma could finally be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is years later after the first chapter. I had this idea first, but needed a way to lead in to it. Therefore, the first chapter, and why this one is so different. Also, this chapter has a much different feel to it than the first. \

*Years later*

“They found her,” Bruce tells his son in-law as he stands stunned with his phone to his ear.

“What?” Tim asks in disbelief. “They… They found Emma?” Bruce nods. “Where?!” Tim nearly shouts.

“They didn’t say, but they did tell me she’s at Gotham General.”

“We have to go now, Bruce!”

“You go, son,” Bruce wipes away the tears from Tim’s cheeks. “She’ll want to see you first.”

“But she’s your daughter. What about Diana? And Jackson and Felicity?” Tim says worried.

“Diana and I will bring them later. Go on now, Tim,” Bruce smiles kindly, “She’ll need you the most.”

 

*Gotham General*

Emma wakes up completely confused; the last thing she remembers is struggling to walk on the highway dazed out of her mind. When she fully opens her eyes, Emma first notices all machines around her, and the wires that are connected to her. Although, before she can react to that realization, she sees a man and woman in nice clothing walking towards her. But when she looks into the man’s eyes, Emma begins to freak out, and she isn’t sure what’s going on with her.

“Why don’t you go wait outside, Eliot? The woman suggests. After the door closes behind the man, the woman speaks again, “Hello,” softly.

“Hu-hi,” Emma stutters.

“I’m Detective Olivia Benson with Special Victims. Can you tell me your name?”

The young Amazon is confused; Special Victims? She thinks to herself. “Emma, Emma Drake. My… My husband is Timothy Drake, and… And we have been married for nearly five years now,” the words just flow from her mouth.

“Good, It’s good you know who you are.”

“Where am I, though?” Emma squints her eyes confused.

“You’re at the hospital.”

“Wu-why?”

“Emma,” Olivia goes to put her hand on top of Emma’s, but she flinches from the touch, so Olivia retracts her hand. “You’ve been missing for several months; almost a year,” she says, and Emma remembers. “Can you tell me where you’ve been?” Emma won’t answer, so she just stares at her hands. “It’s okay, Emma, just talk to me. Tell me anything you want,” Olivia smiles at Emma. “Tell me about your husband, okay?”

Emma ponders what to say. “We… We have twins. A daughter named Felicity, and a son named Jackson. They’re three months; though, I suppose they’d be older now… Felicity has Timothy’s eyes and nose, but she has my dark, curly hair, and smile.” Emma begins to play with her finger where her wedding band should be, but those who took her took it away. “Jackson looks almost exactly like Timothy, but his ears are too big,” she smiles lightly. “We used to go on two walks everyday: one before work, and one before dinner.”

“Where do you work?”

“I… I worked at… Um,” Emma tries to remember, but she can’t. “Why can’t I remember something so simple?! I know I worked there for a long time. Timothy does too.” She wants to cry. “I think my husband holds a very high and important position there.”

“So it must be a big company. Maybe Wayne Enterprise?” Olivia suggest.

“That seems familiar.” Emma pauses. “Where is Timothy? Did they know to contact him?!”

“Yes, I was told that the Drake and Wayne families were contacted as soon as they figured out who you are.”

“So they know I’m a Wayne too?”

“Yes, your Father was contacted first.”

“But I want Tim!” Emma’s tears begin to fall from her eyes. “I want my Timothy!”

“Emma,” Olivia tries to calm the near hysterical Amazon. “He’ll be here as quickly as her can. I’m sure of it.”

“No you’re not. You don’t know an-”

“Emma!” there is a yell from outside the room. “Where is she?! Where is Emma Drake?!” Eventually, the body that goes with the voice enters Emma’s room. “Emma!” he shouts once again.

“Timothy!” Emma cries; more tears sliding down her cheeks.

Timothy immediately wraps his arms around his wife as best as he can with all the I.V.’s that are attached to her. “My love,” he says into her hair. “Oh, how I have miss you,” he’s shaking, so Emma grabs on tighter to him.

When they pull away from one another, without letting go, Timothy and Emma stare into each other’s eyes. Emma places one hand on Timothy’s face to wipe away his tears. He shouldn’t be crying; nothing bad happened to him… “Why are you crying?” she asks.

“Because I have missed you, my love,” Timothy leans his forehead against Emma’s. “I have missed you so much! I never stopped looking for you… But it was as if you never existed.” Timothy peaks up to make sure they are alone; Olivia must have slipped out seconds after Timothy arrived. “I thought maybe Ra’s had taken you to get revenge after all these years, but he would have rubbed it in my face were he the one who took you.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to find me…” Emma speaks quietly.

“Why not, my love?”

She whispers, “I wasn’t on this Earth… I didn’t exist for the time I was gone.”

“What Earth were you on then?” Timothy pushes hair from her face.

“Earth Three… The Crime Syndicate took me… They had all these plans…” Emma grabs onto her husband even tighter. “They did so many things to me…”

 

*Wayne Manor*

“Diana,” Bruce says into his phone.

“Love,” she responds sternly because she could hear the concern in her husband’s voice. He is only calling her because she is on Watch Tower monitoring. “What is wrong?”

“They found Emma.” Diana doesn’t respond. “Diana? Are you still there?”

“Our daughter has been found?” Diana has to sit. “Where is she, Bruce?!” she shouts.

“Gotham General. Tim is with her now; Alfred and I will be going soon with Jackson and Felicity.”

“Oh thank Hera! My little girl has been found!” Bruce can hear the sob in his wife’s voice. “I am leaving the Watch Tower now; I cannot wait a moment longer. I will see you at the hospital. Thank you, my love!”

“For what, Princess?”

“For letting me know,” she then hangs up; and Bruce is left to wonder why Diana wouldn’t think he would tell his wife their daughter has been found.

 

*Gotham General*

“Emma…” Timothy speaks slowly, “What did they do to you?”

She is silent for a while, so Timothy slides into the bed next to his wife as comfortably as possible. “It was horrible, Timothy. They wanted to know the identities of the Justice League, but I would never tell. They tried all different torture methods from pretending they had my family to leaving me alone with one of the members of their team for hours at a time…” Her tears pick back up.

“My love, tell me they didn’t…” he can’t finish the sentence.

“Of course they did! They are horrible people! It wasn’t even always with a man! They sent in Superwoman and other strong females. I don’t know why I couldn’t fight back; I know I am not a strong as my mother, but I am not as weak as a human.”

“Then they must have been even stronger, my love,” Timothy pets Emma’s hair then leaves a hand against her cheek. “Or they drugged you.”

“I wanted them to kill me. I’m not even sure why I was the one they took. I wanted to die, and sometimes I tried.”

“But you didn’t, Emma. You lived.”

“I did die, though, but they just brought me back to life. It was horrible, Timothy… I – I took any sharp object I could find when I had the chance; and used it anywhere that would either cause a lot of damage or death.” Emma releases one hand from Timothy to pull down the bandaging around her neck. A long red line nearly from ear to ear runs across her skin. “They used something to would stop the bleeding right away, but it didn’t prevent it from scaring,” she says. “There are many more around my body. After I did it once, they used it as a way to torture me later.”

“But you still lived, Emma,” Timothy is hopeful.

“Did I really? I am to suffer because of their crimes. I have to live with what they did to me, Timothy.”

“How… How many times did you try then?”

“At least ten…” she replies upset with a tight fist.

“But you couldn’t. No matter what happened, you weren’t going to. There are too many people that love you; that prayed to their higher powers that you would live and come back to your family. To your children, Emma. Jackson and Felicity are so beautiful, and Felicity looks like you more and more every day,” Timothy cries

“Where are they?”

“Bruce will be bringing them in a bit. He wanted me to see you alone first.”

“Okay,” is all Emma responds with.

After minutes of silence, Timothy speaks again, “What did that woman want with you when I came in?”

“She is from Special Victims.”

“Why would she be here?”

“Because I am a victim, Love. I was abused, tortured, and raped. Why else would they have been contacted? I didn’t say anything about where I was, or what had happened to me. No one outside the crime fighting families would understand what happened.”

“Good. Bruce wouldn’t have wanted you to. The Justice League will take care of it. You know that.”

“The Justice League will take care of what?” a voice sounds from the doorway, and when the two look up they see Diana in her Wonder Woman uniform.

“Mother!” Emma shouts, “You’re here!” then cries.

Diana quickly makes her way to her daughter’s bed and hugs her as best as she can. “My darling, you are alive! I have missed you so, and been so worried.”

“Then you are not the only one, Mother. Timothy had said the same thing. I did not think I would ever see any of you again. Where is Father?”

“He is on his way with those two grandchildren I love so much; they will be so happy to see you,” Diana places a gentle hand on her daughter’s face. “You are home; my sisters will be so happy to see you.”

“I do not wish to travel anywhere but my home for now, Mother…” Emma nearly pleads. “I cannot bare to be away from it any longer.”

“I understand, my little one,” Diana is kind and gentle.

Emma does not explain anything to her mother just yet; she would rather wait for her whole family to be around – including Dick, Jason, Stephanie, and Damian – to tell them what happened. For she does not want to talk about it more than needed.

Emma stares into nothing as the minutes go by, and she only gets pulled out of her head when the door to her room opens once more. This time her Father, and her children take up its space. “Father,” she cries.

“Emma,” he replies happily. “My daughter, you have survived!” Bruce walks over to her and immediately hands his daughter her children.

After being told how long she was gone, she now knows that Jackson and Felicity are nine months old. She cries more as she holds onto her babies tightly with care; keeping her face in between theirs. “My babies,” she almost sobs. “I’ve missed my little ones so much.” Emma looks to Timothy, “How are they doing?”

“They are perfectly healthy,” Timothy puts one hand on Jackson’s head; still keeping the other on his wife. Never wanting to release her.

“If I must say so,” a wise voice speaks from the doorway, “I have taken the liberty to care for them deeply, and remind them that their mother would soon return.” It is Alfred’s voice.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Emma looks into his eyes thankful. “I would trust no one more; other than my husband. You have taken such good care of this family.”

“I take that with heart, Miss Emma. I will cherish every word you say,” the old butler laughs lightly with joy in his soul.


End file.
